mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Crazy12345/A day in the life of Simburbia
Episode 1, Season 1: Pilot Welcome to Sim Lane. "My name is Eliza Young. When you read the morning's paper you may come across an artical about the unusual day I had last week. Normally there is never anything newworthy about my life, but that all changed last Thursday. Of course everything seemed quite normal at first. I made breakfest for my family, I preformed my chores, I completed my projects, I ran my errands. In truth I spent the day as I spent every other day, quitley polishing the routine of my life until it gleamed with perfection. That's why it was so astonishing when I decided to go to my hallway clost and retrieve a revolver that has never been used." '' ''*''gun shot* ''"My body was discovered by my neighbor, Noelle Cookington, who had been startled by a strange popping sound. Her curiosity aroused. Mrs. Cookington tried to think of a reason for dropping in unannounced. After some initintial hesatation she decided to return the blender she borrowed six months before" *Noelle rings the door bell but nobody answers. So she decides to go to the back door when, she dicovers Eliza's dead body* 'Noelle: '''AAAAAAAAH! *She runs home and dials 911 and tell the police to arrive as soon as they can* "''At the moment Mrs. Cookington stood in her kitchen grief-strucken by this sensless tragedy. But only for a moment. If there was one thing she was known for, it was to look on the bright side" *She removes the label on the blender that says; Property of Eliza Young. Then she puts it in her kitchen closet* "My body was laid to rest on Monday. After the funeral, all the residents of Sim lane came to pay their respects. And as people do in these stuations, they bring food. Jenny Scanvo brought fried chicken. Jenny had a great family recipe for fried chicken. Of course, she didn't cook much while she was moving uo the corporate ladder. She didn't have the time. But when the doctor announced Jenny was going to have babys, her husband Ian suggested 'Why not quit your job'? But kids do better with stay-at-home moms it would be so much more less-stressful. But this was not the case. Jenny's life has become so hentic she was now forced to get her fried chicken from a fast food resturant. Jenny would have appreciated the irony, if she stopped to think about it, but she couln't. She didn't have the time." *Jenny goes to the funeral with her four kids, two twin biys and a boy and baby girl. Jenny is fighting with her two twin boys and she tells them that she can't be humiliated in front of the intire neighborhood and she tells them she has Santa's cell phone number and if they don't behave she will call Santa and tell him they want socks for christmas. 'Bean: '''You're too fat! '''Billy: '''You liar! '''Jenny: '''BOYS! If you don't stop arguing I will call Santa and tell him you want socks for christmas. '''Bean and Billy: '''Yes mommy. "''Maria Soils, who lives down the block, brought a spicy paella. Scince her modeling days in New York, Maria has developed a taste for rich food...and rich men. Patrick who worked in mergers and acquisitions proposed on the third date. Maria was touched when tears welled up in her eyes, but she soon discovered, this happened everytime Patrick closed the big deal. Maria liked her paella piping hot. However her relationship with her husband was considered cooler." *''Patrick tells Maria he wants her to mention to one of his buisness partner causally how much he paid for the diamond necklace. She tells him that he can't. She yells a bit than he tells her to calm down. They want to look happy.'' 'Patrick: '''You need to tell my buisness partner how much you spent on your diamond necklace. '''Maria: '''I JUST CAN"T OKAY? '''Patrick: '''Honey, calm down...calm down. '''Maria: '''Okay. "''Clara Van De Belle who lives next door brought baskets of muffins she baked from scratch. Clara was known for her cooking, and the making of her own clothes, and for doing her own gardening, and reupholstering her own furniture. Yes Clara's many talents were know throughout the neighborhood, and everyone on Sim lane thought of Clara as the perfect wife and mother. That is evryone exept her own family." *She comes to Eliza's house. She tells Edwin, Eliza's husband, and Jimmy, Eliza's son about the basket. She tells them that the basket with the red ribbon is filled with deserts for guest and the one with the blue ribbon is only for them. She tells them she will need the baskets back when they are done. Edwin. Jimmy. 'Jimmy: '''Hello Mrs. Van De Belle. '''Edwin: '''Clara, you shouldn't have gone through all this trouble. '''Clara: '''It was NO trouble at all. Now the basket with the red ribbon is filled with deserts for you're guest. And the one with the blue ribbon is just for you. '''Edwin: '''Th-thank you. '''Clara: '''Well, you're quite welcome. "''Violet Mayer, who lived across the... '' (NOT FINISHED)'' Category:Blog posts